Herbology
by sheeptea
Summary: Scorpius never thought much about Albus Potter until they were partnered for an Herbology assignment and found it was much safer that way


Warnings: hetro/homosexual situations, drug use, and language

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

><p>"Fuck," a husky voice ground out, minutes after the first Ancient Runes class of the year let out. Half lidded grey eyes stared into the watery blue ones of Professor Coward as her head bobbed up and down, knelt before her own teacher's desk. Scorpius Malfoy's groan was drowned out by the bell announcing the end of break. As he did the button to his trousers, the blonde sixth year smirked at the sight of his Professor fixing the hair <em>he'd <em>tousled and adjusting her blouse to cover the hickeys _he'd _left on her breasts.

"Thanks for the welcome," Scorpius called as he strutted to the locked door, "Ï'll return the favor later." And with one final grin at his Professor he opened the door, winking at the beet-red third years already well acquainted with the sound of their newest Professors voice, as he made his way to his next class.

_What a way to start sixth year. _Scorpius had been wooing the sexy Ancient Runes Professor since third year when he'd first seen Amelia Coward. With shiny brown hair that fell in waves down her back, longer than possible legs, tits that were just the right size, and cherry lips that would put Angelina Jolie to shame, the young Professor was the dream lay of all female oriented students and staff in Hogwarts. Finally in the middle of fifth year, Amelia had called Scorpius back after class to tell him he'd surpassed her height at 5'10, and then proceeded to ravish his mouth thoroughly.

So caught up in thoughts of his not-so-secret affair, Scorpius didn't notice the staircase he was walking down to get to the first floor had moved until he stepped onto the seventh. Cursing, the boy quickened his pace into a sprint, knowing he'd never make it to Herbology in time, and would have to suffer Weasley's ha-ha-karma's-a-bitch smirk for being late to his second class of the year.

At least in the past years being in Gryffindor had kept him away from the girl's Slytherin plots to his downfall, but this year he'd be stuck in practically all the same classes with the red haired witch. A smirk lit up his pale face. _Who was he kidding?_ Scorpius enjoyed their petty contests as much or more then she did.

Foot kicking something solid but squishy, Scorpius was flung onto the hard marble floor, strangled _gah_ harmonizing with the person on the floors _oof_. Groaning, the blonde rolled over to see a boy in blue and bronze robes lying on the floor with a huge book covering his face- light from the window illuminating his black hair so it shone brightly. "Ouch," the boy said like a statement rather than an exclamation as he sat up stiffly to poke at his side. The book slid off his face and onto the floor with a muffled bang to reveal the bright green eyes of Albus Potter.

"… the fuck were you doing on the floor Albus?" Scorpius asked the name feeling odd on his lips as he stood, head pounding at the movement.

"Your forehead's bruising," the other boy responded completely ignoring the question, "Maybe you have a concussion?"

Scorpius felt his forehead and there was indeed a considerable bump. "I probably do, but that doesn't answer my question."

"I was trying to do the Herbology reading through osmosis."

"…I don't understand how you were sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Well I walked up to this stool when my name got called of a list five years ago and put this beaten up old hat- wait a sec, I think you know the answer."

Scorpius stared down at the son of his father's old rival and wondered how Harry Potter could have possibly given birth to Albus and decided to not bother getting angry. He'd never really registered how airheaded the other was. In fact, if not for being 'rivals' with his cousin and partners in crime with his brother, Scorpius probably wouldn't have even known the quirky boy existed.

* * *

><p>The two boys walked down to the greenhouses at a leisurely pace accepting that it was their fate to face Professor Longbottom's wrath. Al didn't really mind being tardy, but was surprised the boy beside him wasn't. Basing on what he knew of the cocky blonde, despite being a trouble maker he cared about his grades. He supposed it might have been that he'd never really even spoken with the blonde before that made their walk feel like a surreal experience, or it could have just been the cookie he'd eaten before their encounter. It might have been a bad idea to get high before his first day, but it certainly had saved him from having a heart attack at the thought of being in the presence of his old crush.<p>

Al had woken up early because of all the noise his dorm mates were making in preparation of their fist day, and decided to take a walk around the castle before his first class (which didn't start until 2nd period) instead of socializing. After five years of living with the boy, his house mates had accepted he occasionally had bouts of antisocialness. The other students of Hogwarts probably didn't realize he never spent time with the other Raven claws outside of class.

After about a half hour of pointless wandering Al had seen Daria Spence, a girl his year in Hufflepuff, come out of a door on the seventh floor. He and Daria had cultivated a relaxed relationship over their years at Hogwarts- in the beginning just because they could share unawkward silences. They had eventually grown to realize they liked conversations even better, because they shared a sense of humor no one else seemed to. Al wouldn't call them friends though, because the girl had an incredible dislike of forming bonds of any sort with people. Al was the only person she ever voluntarily spent time with.

They'd exchanged hellos and skipped the pointless pleasantries to walk in a peaceful silence to the large window at the end of the floor, where no portraits were hung. He'd eaten the offered cookie and they'd had an hour long discussion on the pros and cons of Panini makers. The Hufflepuff girl had been gone for who knows how long when Al had been kicked in the side.

"I don't think a hat could get senile," Al deadpanned, wondering if he should laugh or cry that the other boy had no idea he was joking, "They don't have brains, you know?"

"Right," the blonde said, quirking a disturbed eyebrow at the Ravenclaw before opening the door to Green House 2, an entire thirty-four minutes after the class had begun.

Neville- Al still had a hard time calling him Professor- gave the boys a look that said 'I'll deal with you later' and nodded in the direction of a half filled table in the back of the room, without taking a break in his lecture. Only eight students had moved on to NEWT level, and Al was thrilled to see the other two at his table were none other than Daria and his cousin, Rose. Scorpius took the seat next to the Slytherin, so he sat next to the Hufflepuff and smiled at both girls. Daria looked to him expressionlessly, but locked eyes in acknowledgement and Rose simply glared. Al knew the girl would give both he and Scorpius a severe tongue lashing for being tardy.

"The groups will be the people at your table, and everyone needs to agree on the plant, which I stress can be anything muggle or magical. Get started," Neville concluded, leaving Al with know idea as to what was going on.

"I think Al should choose, since he decided to prepare so carefully for today's class," Rose said with a sweet smile. Whoever said that revenge was best served cold, had never met Rose's stifling sarcasm. Scorpius smirked, glad the girl had decided to take out her rage on someone other than him and Daria shrugged, eyes dancing as spoke in her low voice that was rarely heard, "Pick a plant." Al frowned in exasperation then consideration.

"Marijuana?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
